Main Page
Welcome to the Harvest Moon Wiki, a site dedicated in bringing you information on every Harvest Moon game we can. There are currently articles on the Harvest Moon Wiki! The Games · Learn More · Get Involved · What's New · To Do List · About this wiki The Harvest Moon wiki is designed to bring you all the information you need to enjoy the HM games you love. This wiki will include everything from crop and livestock lists to villager likes and dislikes. Please take time to improve our wiki library. The Games * Harvest Moon - Super Nintendo * Harvest Moon 64 - Nintendo 64 * Harvest Moon GB - Gameboy * Harvest Moon GBC - Gameboy Color * Harvest Moon GBC2 - Gameboy Color * Harvest Moon GBC3 - Gameboy Color * Harvest Moon: Back To Nature - Playstation * Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland - Playstation 2 * Innocent Life: A Futuristic Harvest Moon - Playstation Portable, Playstation 2 * Harvest Moon: Boy & Girl - Playstation Portable * Harvest Moon: Friends Of Mineral Town - Game Boy Advance * Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town - Game Boy Advance * Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life - Gamecube, Playstation 2 * Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life - Gamecube * Harvest Moon: Magical Melody - Gamecube, Wii * Harvest Moon: DS - Nintendo DS * Harvest Moon: DS Cute - Nintendo DS * Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness - Nintendo DS * Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon - Nintendo DS * Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon - Nintendo DS * Harvest Moon: Shining Sun & Friends - Nintendo DS * Puzzle de Harvest Moon - Nintendo DS * Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility - Wii * Harvest Moon: Exciting Animal March - Wii * Rune Factory: Frontier - Wii * Harvest Moon: Sugar Village and Everyone's Wish - Playstation Portable * Harvest Moon: Welcome to the Wind Bazaar - Nintendo DS (In development) * Harvest Moon Online (Rumored, not confirmed) To Do List * Clean up existing pages * Make pages for all characters, crops, animals and tools * Get all the boxart * Categorize all pages * Include more screenshots What's New * New Admins! The Harvest Moon wiki is now back in action to bring you the info you want and need. * Updating templates to make them easier to read. * Adding missing games Get Involved We need your help to beef up this wiki with information. If you find something that is wrong or something that is missing please add or fix it. Learn more If you'd like to learn more about Harvest Moon here are some great fan sites to check out: http://www.fogu.com/hm/ http://www.ranchstory.co.uk/ http://www.hmotaku.net/ and of course www.gamefaqs.com has some great info About this wiki This wiki was created by Disco Steve on February 2nd, 2006. On July 29th, 2008 the Wikia staff gave admin rights to Mistral93 so he could help bring it back to life and improve and expand upon the work that Disco Steve had started. On July 29th, 2008 Harvestmoon fan was also promoted to admin to assist Mistral93. Also on March 6th, 2009 Confusionod was promoted to an administrater to assist Harvestmoon fan.